


WORLDS OF OUR OWN.

by suprmarklet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprmarklet/pseuds/suprmarklet
Summary: 8 of the richest heirs to the most prestigious companies come together and attempt to solve their purpose - for the family business or not. They collectively decide to escape their parent's demands and runaway together. Through their first time without their parent's support, they meet help along the way. Gaining freedom has left some of them thoughtless and leaves them astray. Their survival was the least of their worries.





	1. The Secret

How ignorant they felt of the world. All was gone and between their hands were each other's fingers and they refused to feel nothing else. Jisung pulled his best friend to the water and beamed. This was all Chenle wanted for Jisung and himself. Chenle's silver hair was soaked in water while Jisung swum around his legs.

Jisung pulled himself out of the pull and ran towards the water. He didn't even know how at peace Chenle was. From all the family bickering and business deals, this seemed like his only escape.

"Did you see?! Did you see?! I dived just like Jaemin!"  
"Never," Chenle snarled at his certainty.  
"Did too! I'll do it again!" Jisung climbed out of the pool again to prove his claim.

"You just can't beat Jaemin. The guy's a dancer."  
"Not a professional one," Jisung added sourly.  
"Not like you can dance like he does."

Jisung ran towards the water again and took a great leap only to land flat on the surface of the pool.

"Wow, you suck." Chenle snickered.  
"Shut up."

Perhaps Chenle still had that bit of fright that his parents would catch him with the heir of their rival company, _Comptics_. His brothers would ridicule him.. more than they already do. They have held the secret in so far but Chenle didn't expect them to keep their dirty mouths shut for another second. All he could do was hope for the best.

Jisung continued his series of dives in many different forms that just made Chenle laugh harder than the previous.

Jisung had enough and sat by Chenle at the edge of the pool.

The whole indoor swimming complex was empty. All they could hear was the mild pitter-patter of water when it hit the surface as Chenle kicked his feet. Jisung booked the whole complex just for his 'celebration' with Chenle.

"I haven't even congratulated you yet... Mr. President of _Poweron!_ "  
"Thanks, you seem to be the only one so happy about it.."  
"How could anyone not be?"  
"My brothers are still not so settled with the idea of me being president because I'm the youngest."  
"Screw them. You're president! Just fire them or something."

He chuckled.

"How about you, Jisung?"  
"I-... I don't really know. Jina seems more worthy of the company. She can do so much more than I can and-"  
"Your sister can suck it. She's mean.. and not just to me!"  
"But what if mom decides on her.."  
"Your mom is smart as hell. She won't pick a witch to run the company."

Jisung sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't run the company."

Chenle grabbed both his hands with all his might and cupped them in his.

"You'll be the greatest. And greater with me!"

Chenle grinned and Jisung tightened his grip on Chenle's hands.

It was 5.30pm on the big digital clock on the wall. Jisung slipped his hand away from chenle's and their smiles faded. It was time to part ways and to them it was as if the world split in half before them.

Jisung looked at the keys the owner gave him to lock up. There was something he had to remember but what? He clutched them tighter in his hands. They didn't want to leave. Really all they had was each other and they can't seem to let go.

It bothered Jisung greatly. What was it? The time.. something with the time. 1pm.

"It says 1pm on the clock but it's actually 2pm. The clock is an hour slow!"

And there it was. His heart dropped. How was he to tell Chenle? His legs began to feel weak and he could barely look Chenle in the eyes. Chenle looked at him, oblivious to the situation at hand. Jisung sighed.

"Chenle. It's 6.30pm."  
"What?!"  
"The..the clock! Is an hou-hour slow." Jisung started to fiddle his fingers vigorously as he does in times of stress and panic.

"The curfew is 6pm, Jisung!"  
"The trackers!"  
"You think I haven't realised?!"

The two were booking it for the exit, hair dripping wet and clothes dishevelled.

The curfew was so important to Jisung and Chenle and was the one thing they couldn't screw up. Once the clock hits 6pm, they better be home or else their trackers turn on and their parents find where they are.

It was the most appalling view to walk into. Chenle and Jisung's moms arguing and for them to suddenly turn to the door with their sons walking out together. Jisung and Chenle strayed away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing here with this... _Park?!_ I make you president and you repay me with this? Your brother was right, you are best friends with a _Park._ "

"I should be asking you the same thing. I introduce you to Na Jaemin, Mark Lee,   
Lee Donghyuck, Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun and Kang Heejin and you hang out with a pesky _Zhong?!_ "

They both didn't respond. It was already out of their hands. Jisung and Chenle just looked at each other solemnly. Jisung had his hand clenched into a fist while he tried to reach for chenle's hand.

He rested his hand back to his side. He was powerless. Chenle could feel it.

He mouthed to Chenle, "I'm sorry."


	2. The Bickering

"It's your fault! Your son made him go out, didn't he?!"  
"Jisung would never! It's your child!" Jisung's mother covered Jisung's ears as if he was still a child.  
"Stay away from my son."  
"I could say the same about yours!"

Chenle's mother tugged at his wrist and dragged him to the car as he reluctantly followed behind to make it easier for himself and perhaps less frustrsting for her.

He got in the car and huffed he landed on the seat. Their chauffeur peeked at Chenle sulking in the back seat through the rear-view mirror.

"Mint, President Zhong?" He held up a green candy.

Chenle continued to sulk.

"President Zhong?"

Chenle still hadn't replied.

"Sir?" He tapped Chenle's left knee and Chenle twitched.  
"You asked something?"  
"Mint, President Zhong?" 

He chuckled softly and nodded.

"Thank you and.. please don't called me that. I'm still not used to it.."  
"Sorry, sir."  
"God, that's worse! You're much older than me, sir."  
"Then..."  
"Chenle," he grinned and popped the mint in his mouth.

The chaffeur was quite pleased at the young president's modest behaviour but not so his mother. She pulled the door open forcefully and didn't dare look back at Chenle.

"Good evening, Miss Zh-"  
"Just drive."

Chenle refused to make eye-contact with her in the rear-view mirror as well, not that she was trying to initiate any. Chenle sighed as he rested his cheek on the leather window sill of the car.

"I won't tell your father," She finally spoke.  
"But why?"  
"I can't have you lose the position of President. Your brothers are as toxic as can be and have their own malicious background of all sorts of dealings that I wouldn't dare to know while you seem to be the most.. appropriate for representing the face of the company."

Chenle didn't know whether to thank her or apologise.

"I don't want to see you around that damn Park again. Is that understood?"

Chenle didn't want to agree.

"Yes," He answered frankly with no witty comebacks as he normally would.

His father knew it all along and so did Chenle. The Zhong family was highly convoluted with the series of greed that each member of the family seemed to have inherit, excpet Chenle that is. His 4 older brothers had tried to cheat their way to inheriting the business. From coaxing their father to threats about taking down the business, they simply wanted it all. Their father wasn't scared so easily and before matters could get worse, he had to assign the presidency of the company to someone.

Chenle never was so indulged in the family business and just wanted to get by and help out in whatever way he could. His 4 brothers weren't worried about competition with Chenle since he never tried anything skeptical or practical.

Somehow, Chenle had inherited the company. Family dinner still wasn't the most tranquil scene ever since their father announced Chenle's Presidency. 

"Him? Him?! He doesn't even care! Look at his face!" Chenle could tell his brother, Zilin, wanted crush his face in his hands that moment, that's why his father placed chenle closest to him and further away from Zilin, the most aggresive of the four brothers.

"I refuse to believe it! I'll buy out the whole company. Chenle doesn't seem to have any money of his own to beat me to it so i'll just buy the company!" Yuanwu had an unfinished drink in his hand that made him a little tipsy. "I'll destroy this company! You better watch out, Lele.." chenle was frightened since he was much younger than Yuanwu, the oldest of the five of them.

Jinzheng was speechless. he tried to make a point but couldn't seem to place his finger on it. He stood up abruptly, leaving the room silent as they waited for his rebuttal to his father's demand. All he could do was kick back the chair he was on and storm off. He never ate dinner at the table anyway.

"Go ahead. Fuck the company up. Chenle has no brains and no brawn. See yourself go down an absolute shithole, dad. At least, I wouldn't lose your money." Jinhan was bitter, as always. He constantly degraded chenle while chenle didn't know how to defend himself he just went through with it. "At least my best friend isn't the obvious heir to Comptics." The room went quiet.

"What did you say?" their father stood up and asked.

Jinhan smirked. Their mother stood up and ran in front of Chenle, blocking him from his dad.

"Dear! Jinhan's being delusional again!"  
"Oh ma.. not this time! You're in for a treat.."

Chenle took the shot of liquor secretly that Jinzheng left at the table. This was going to be a ride.

"What the fuck does he mean? Best friends with a _Park?_ " she shoved their mother to the side while all Jinhan could do was chortle. Their father stared Chenle down as he held the empty shot glass.

"My best friend in the Whole! Wild! World! is PARK JISUNG!"

Chenle passed out on the table.


	3. The Consequence

Jisung naturally followed his mother to the car. It was strange, the car was different. Their car is usually a glossy navy blue but it seemed awfully black today. Was it the lighting? Jisung shuffled to the back of the car to see its plate number and he realised it definitely wasn't theirs.

Jisung's mom did not hesitate to get in the passenger's seat of the car. Jisung skeptically entered the backseat of the car and was immediately taken aback by who was in the driver's seat.

"Hi Jisung.."  
"Don't talk to him honey, just drive." his mother interuppted.

"What is he doing here?"  
"We were on a date till I realised you weren't home."

Jisung's mouth was agape and was so bothered by the man's presence.

"Where are we going anyway?"  
"The hospital. Ms Ahn, she fainted."

It was as if Jisung's whole world was falling apart that day. First Chenle, now Ms Ahn.

Ms Ahn was Jisung's caretaker since he was born. Since his father and mother had to go on business trips ever so frequently, he was often left under Ms Ahn's care. She was quite old and currently, it seemed like Jisung was taking care of her more. 

"Th-then.. what is your stupid boyfriend doing here?!"

The car stopped at a red stoplight. 

"I don't have time for your dumb shenanigans. How will you ever take care of the company if you can't take care of yourself? I'll deal with you tomorrow and just for now stay obedient."

Her boyfriend was quite flustered while in the middle of thr argument.

It has been quite tough since Jisung's father passed. Jisung's mom had been more focused on work than her own health, both physically and mentally. Jisung being an only child then had to deal with it on his own since his mother had her own chaos to deal with. His father often brought back gifts from their business trips for Jisung but on one business trip, the gift returned but not him.

Jisung chose not to question it since his mother never liked speaking of his death. She chose to brush it off and move on. Jisung knew his father wanted him to inherit the company. His mother was pregnant around the time of his father's death so it left his mother in more pain than she already was. After his sister was born, Jisung told stories of his father and how he would show him around the office and buy him a little suit for him to wear.

Her sister and him were left alone with Ms Ahn most of their childhood. Their mother was left to run the business alone. Somehow, his sister managed to mature quicker than he did. She helps his mother a lot more with the business and this just left Jisung alone once again. All he had was Chenle and Ms Ahn.

Ms Ahn knew Chenle and also knew that their friendship was forbidden though they went to the same school. She never bothered Jisung about it since she knew he was happiest around Chenle. She helped Jisung sneak out of the house to meet Chenle or help to sneak Chenle in. She'd make excuses to Jisung's mother of Jisung's disappearance as well.

"Jisung, do you know Kim Heejin?"  
"No."  
"See, I try and help you make friends but no! You make friends with a dumb Zhong!"  
"Don't call Chenle dumb-"  
"Don't say his name in my car," his mother turned around and pointed her index finger at him. Jisung trembled in his seat.

"Are we close?"  
"Just hold on, Jisung."  
"Can your boyfriend go any faster?" He could feel the car getting slightly faster.

He slumped back onto his seat and wriggled his way to find a comfortable position for the seatbelt as he texted Chenle.

r u okay ?

It was read immediately yet no reply.

ms ahn is at the hospital :(  
you should visit ! 

It was read immedately again. No reply though.

The car halted to a stop in front of the big glass-windowed hospital. It's grand glass doors slid open as Jisung rushes in in panic. His mother and her boyfriend following slowly behind him.

"You are the Parks? Here for Ms. Ahn?"

"Yes! Where is she?!" Jisung fumbled over his words quickly.  
"She is in our VIP private warden," she walked beside Jisung tall and proud.

"I'm Kang Heejin and you're Jisung right?"


	4. The Meeting

She dipped the damp paintbrush in the acrylic and dabbed it lightly on the canvas. Jaemin did not move or fidget at all - he was used to being Heejin's muse for her paintings since she didn't really have anyone else. He was tempted to scratch his head - besides, flower crowns aren't the most comfortable when they're real.

"Where did you get a real flower crown?"  
"Some girl was selling it along the street of the hospital. I thought it's look nice on you."  
"You should've checked if she completely removed the thorns."

She propped the paintbrush over the cup of water instantly.

"There's still thorns? Let me get it for you. I'm sorry.."

Jaemin shouted as soon as she walked towards him.

"NO! Finish the painting first! I got used to it already,"  
"Are you sure? What if it hu-"  
"It's fine," he shoo-ed Heejin away and back to the easel.

She adjusted her apron and continued to paint. Although she has been using Jaemin as her model for more than 2 years, she just couldn't get his eyes right. They were his most prominent and significant feature if anything. If she got any detail of his eyes wrong, the whole portrait wouldn't look like Jaemin.

Flowers were her strong suit. That's all she could practice on without Jaemin. Her parents were the most well-known surgeons in Seoul. After they retired, they opened a hospital they ran together but never worked as surgeons there. As soon as Heejin was born, her bar was set high by her parents as they insisted on her to become a surgeon. 

Through medical school, she never enjoyed her status. People would be intimidated by her and no one would befriend her. She never took interest in the lessons either but she still scored well during exams due to her parents' nagging. Though she would score the highest among the whole cohort, her parents never took her "disappointing" marks easily.

She would envy those in art school. She enjoyed painting more than anything but her parents wouldn't let her purchase anything to distract her from her studies and now, work. She was one of the reknown neurosurgeons at her parents' hospital and would attend to the most eminent guests.

 

She met Jaemin at a party held by the Mayor for all the families of the most prestegious companies. There were other people she met like Mark Lee, the famed actor and the son of the renowned director and writer in all of Seoul. She also met Lee Donghyuck, an astronomer. She enjoyed the lengthy conversation about star alignments and undiscovered planet she had with him before Jaemin arrived late to the party.

She hadn't heard about Jaemin before until then. His suit was slightly wet at the back from the rain. His parents who were already at the party before his arrival got flustered by his shaggy appearance.

"Why are you so late?"  
"The autopsy results came out before I could leave. Turns out th-"  
"Not now. Greet the Mayor first, we've been waiting for you."

She overheard the conversation. The three of them walked up to the main table where the Mayor was seated to greet him.

"That's Na Jaemin. Good friend of mine," Donghyuck whispered to Heejin.  
"I'm quite close with Jaemin too! I've never heard about you before.." Mark grumbled.

"Jaemin's just friends with everybody because the guy's a great listener. He's a prosecutor after all," Donghyuck poured himself another drink.  
"He listens so much that he doesn't want to talk about himself and his personal life. Jaemin's the nicest person to talk to but doesn't initiate the best conversation unless you like to talk about his cases.." Mark got Donghyuck to pour a drink for him as well.

Jaemin approached them and pulled another person along with him.

"Hey Hyuck, Mark! Oh, and.. I don't think we've met," He greeted everyone blissfully.

"Kang Heejin, neurosurgeon from Kang Central Hospital."

Jaemin had his jaw drop dramatically and put his hands to the side of his face.

"So cool! I'm Na Jaemin by the way, prosecutor. My parents are the CEOs of Na Law firm."  
"You don't work with your parents?"  
"No, I rather not. They're too... controlling and expect too much of me. Besides, I enjoy being a prosecutor."

The person Jaemin dragged with him prodded Jaemin to get his attention.

"Right! This is Chenle. He is lonely because his best friend didn't come," Jaemin spoke in a childish tone. Chenle punched his shoulder.

"What's the fuss about?" Donghyuck asked Jaemin as the Mayor sat at his table calling someone frantically while workers scurried around the hall.

"Apparently the Mayor's son went missing," Jaemin chuckled.  
"Jeno? He's probably at the amusement park like always," Mark whispered and took out his phone, "I'll text him."


	5. The Burden

The beige scarf laid on Jaemin's bare shoulders while the flowers on his head contrasted perfectly with his pink hair and the golden rays that radiated from the sun seeped through the semi-closed binders Heejin had in her room.

Heejin had the temperature of her air-conditioning down to 21°c as she enjoyed the cold like she always did in the hospital but Jaemin would say otherwise since her was.. shirtless. He shivered slightly but kept his composurr every time Heejin would give him the stink-eye for fidgeting.

"P-please turn the t-temperature up..."  
"No, you know I can only focus in this temperature,"  
"Well, I can't survive shirtless in this temperature!"  
"The less you move, the quicker it will be done."

Heejin's parents had no problem with Jaemin being Heejin's best friend. It helps a lot to have a prosecutor that worked for the government on your side, especially in a big business like theirs. Heejin's parents were not worried about Jaemin pursuing Heejin since.. he was openly gay.

Being prestegious, successful yet wear the court dress stunningly just goes to show how much respect he deserves. When he came out to his family, and following - the world, he didn't get any backlash from anyone and got a lot of support from most of the community. Those who were not so comfortabke with it completelt disregarded it than waste their time trying to insult probably the smartest prosecutor in all of Seoul.

"HEEJIN! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

The silk that laid on Jaemin's shoulders dropped to the floor in an instant after hearing her mother's screeching tone.

"YAH! WHAT?!"

That wasn't Jaemin's first time hearing Heejin when she was interuppted during painting, though he never got used to it.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! OPEN UP!"  
"WHERE ELSE WOULD I BE?!"

Her mother pounded on the door.

"THE HOSPITAL! THE PARKS ARE ARRIVING SOON!"

Jaemin's eyes widened and made pursed his lips. Heejin made a confused look to Jaemin and mouthed "Who?"

Jaemin whispered vigorously, "The Parks!"

Heejin still looked bewildered.

"JUST HURRY UP AND GET THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Her mother's knocking seized and she scratched her hair aggresively.

"Damn it Jaemin" she crumpled her apron, "I could've finally perfected your eyes."

"Whatever Jin. I'll clean up here," he sighed, "just get to the Parks. Jisung's mom is the embodiment of Hell when the woman is mad."

"Jesus Christ, thanks for the motivation."

She straightened up her shirt which had a few spots of paint but her coat would cover it up. Jaemin went up behind Heejin and tied her hair into a low ponytail like he always did for the last few years of knowing her.

She continued to sulk as Jaemin fixed her hair since she couldn't finish her painting. Jaemin knew how much Heejin hated her job as a surgeon especially about breaking bad news to families. She grabbed her workbag and gave Jaemin a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Jaemin, I hate this too but I have to go."  
"Don't worry, I had to leave too to meet the Donghyuck."  
"Oh, then... bye!"

She shuffled quickly to the car waiting for her at the front of her house.

Once she got in the car, she pulled out her phone to search for "Park Jisung".

She read part of the description out loud, "...heir to Comptics... engineering.."

She didn't even want to be in the car on the way to her job that her parents so easily provided her with. Even if she turned down the offer, her parents would only pressurse her more into delving into the family business. Her years through medical school all for something she didn't even want.

She didn't want to attend to anyone's needs but her own. Perhaps it sounded selfish but she barely had time to deal with her own matters. She had countless unfinished paintings on canvases lying in her closet waiting to be touched only to be attracting more dust that it could be considered ancient.

She wanted to be with Jaemin. He was all she had in terms of freedom of her own. She envied Jaemin - being able to do what he loved, able to have time to himself, time for his friends, time for everything. Time. Time was the last thinf she had and the first thing she had to worry about.

Her status in the hospital, being the founders' daughter gave her the position to tend to the needs of the more important customers. Of course, that meant more wants and needs to tend to. More tedious little tasks she had to fulfil that wasn't for her own pleasure.

The hospital wasn't hers and she didn't want it under her care either. How she wished to get away from it all.


	6. The Decision

She sighed as the car pulled up at the hospital. The hospital was not far, she could even walk their in 10 minutes but her parents would never allow her to "wear herself out" like that.

She shuffled quickly into the hospital in her black slippers and waved at the front desk. One of the receptionists stood up frantically at her appearance and rushed to her with her lab coat and a pair of black heels. Another one of the receptionists ran over with a clipboard.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for almost half an hour and when I heard the Park's were close I just had to call your mom," Sujin muttered as she tugged the lab coat sleeve up her right arm.

"You know I barely use my phone over the weekends because I'm-"  
"Painting! Yes, you always are and you don't want to be disturbed by the nuisance you call your job!"

She hurriedly flipped through the pages of the patient's statistics.

Soon, a woman burst through the rotating glass door of the hospital while her son followed behind while clasping onto his belongigs that fell from his shoulders and out of his unzipped bank. His hair was damp and the sleevs of his shirt, staind with  
the water that did drip. 

He did not care for his fallen calculator nor his goggles that were left abandoned on the floor. His image was completely different than the two adults that accomoanied him. His eyes were filled with concern and his mouth agape.

"The Park Family, right?"  
"Who else would we be?"  
"Ma! Be nice!"

Jisung nudged his mother's side and looked back solemnly to Heejin.

"Where is she? How is she?"  
"Calm down. It was just one of many small spasms. Not a heart attack as you had presumed Mrs Park."

Mrs Park looked to Heejin in bewilderment. 

"Spasm?"  
"Yes," the elevator door opened for the 4 of them that led to the V.I.P wardens.

"It's just a cornary artery spasm heart attack. These spasms occur when the arteries that lead to the heart contract, in which preventing blood to flow to the heart. She was probably just feeling nauseuous, a symptom of cornary heart disease. This can easily be resolved with a simple surgery.."

Jisung's whole body came to a rest from his frantic state. His mother sighed in relief as well as... she didn't know who the man who was accompanying them was.

Jisung entered the room first to check on Ms Ahn. His hands gripped tightly to her arm as he squat down on the floor to get a good look of her face.

Before Mrs Park could enter, Heejin held her back.

"Mrs Park. The surgery... isn't so simple because of Ms Ahn's age. Her veins are more fragile and the arteries are much more frail. If we expose her veins for too long in the operating hall, the results maybe fatal. But if we work to quickly and her other veins are disturbed to much by the surgeons, she also may die."

Mrs Park was speechless. Jisung was just looking puzzled at the two's secret discussion. Was there bad news? Were there consequences?

"Of course, Mrs Park. It's your decision whether or not she will go through witht he surgery. If she does not because of all the risks, she could live out a good 6 months but would have to stay in the hospital for supervision."

"Give me some time. Give us some time," she played with her fingers like Jisung did when he was nervous.

Heejin looked as Jisung held Ms Ahn's hand to his forehead. He stood up instantly at Heejin and his mother's presence expecting to hear the news they had talked about. His mother made minimal eye contact with him, knowing it would break him the most.

Jisung shuffled to Heejin's side while his mother and her company conversed on the debatable situation.

"H-heejin..?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will... will she d-die?"

She huffed and hugged the clipboard to her chest.

"That's for you to decide."


	7. The Decision

It was, after all, his call. His mother didn't want the struggle put into her hands since she knew Jisung would consider more for Ms Choi.

She let him decide - she let this be a test for whether he was capable of being president or not. Jisung disliked the feeling of being evaluated knowingly so his mother hadn't told him of her secret judging.

He was on the edge of his seat, tapping his foot, biting his lower lip and fiddling with his fingers (yet again). His habit of fidgeting when he got overwhelmingly anxious had reached its peak but Jisung tried his best to keep himself calm in the Hospital corridor.

His mother was sitting on the bench opposite from his and Heejin was standing by the door to Ms Choi's warden. 

6 months of unstable health compared to the uncertainty of life or death. The lip biting had turned to nail biting and the finger fiddling had turn to scratching.

Jisung stood up and went to Ms Choi's warden and requested for a moment alone with her.

Heejin had been standing patiently outside for a few minutes or so with his mother before she broke the silence, "He'll let her live for 6 months."

"Excuse me?"  
"He wouldn't like it if he had Ms Choi's death on his conscious because of a decision he made," she sighed, "it just isn't Jisung."

Jisung inched the door open slow when his mother stood up and whispered to Heejin, "Just wait and see."

She didn't know why she was worried for him. Surely, he faces similar difficulties with him but she rather not interfere. Maybe Jaemin would've, but she was no expert.

"I.." he paused and scratched his ear, "I thought about it and.."

His mother crossed her arms and Heejin had her hands in her pockets, clenched tightly.

"..she should get the surgery."

His mother flinched; not what she had expected of him. It was supposedly the right decision but the right decisions usually don't come from him.

"Wh-why?" his mother was still in shock.

"It just seems right. I rather have her healthy for the rest of her days and not under surveillance."

He huffed.

"The surgery can take place soon, tomorrow should be sufficient."  
"Well then, I'll be off. You can stay if you please Jisung but we still aren't done with your behaviour after today."

Jisung nodded, his ears turning red. He kept his composure at his mother's presence and as soon as she left, he broke down to his seat in front of Heejin.

"W-what if... it was.. it was the wrong decision?" he mumbled.  
"Jisu-"  
"What if?!"

He groaned loudly.

"I.. I don't want to be blamed for her.. d- I can't even say it! I don't want to be here for it. I want to leave, I don't want to know!"

He grabbed and pulled his rose-gold hair.

"And my mom! On and on about my presidency, my unforgivable friendship with Chenle. Moreover, my problem with her stupid boyfriends. I've had enough."

Heejin watched with blank look on her face.

Jisung looked up at her, dazed.

"What... what should I do?"  
"Run away."

Jisung chuckled.

"N-no! I'm serious. Look, maybe it's our first time meeting and after all that, you and me both; I'm tired of this stupid corporate ladder. Please, run away with me. I'm sure we could get in Jaemin too?"

He was quite taken aback. He pursed his lips but didn't fidget his body like he did when making hard decisions because it was clear to him.

"..alright."


	8. The Act

It was his mistake to take up the stupid role and agree with his father. The mere guest appearance in the soap opera was too unthrilling. 

All Mark could do was wait for his father to finish the new movie he wrote where, for all Mark knew, play a non- main character. He finally had convinced his father to be unbiased as a director to his own son and for his mother to be less generous with the amount of lines she writes for him.

Mark was in the loosely dressed outfit in the outfit he was given. It was another stupid rain scene that would get him sick. Yes, the rain was fake but Mark's immune system would say otherwise from previous rain scenes he would film.

The director sat beside his father while he watched the lead female actor, Park Seolhee, shuffle with an umbrella to the scene.

He hated the cliché romance scenes; not that he didn't film them, it just annoyed him. Park Seolhee was another renowned actress that his father constantly pushed him to work with. 

Mark had already heard about her from other actors that she was full of herself and flirted with male actors. She took advantage of kiss scenes and her excuse to make it more authentic was a real kiss.

He had his coat on and sat on a bench in the light 'rain' as she ran to his side. He had never liked any of the actresses he worked with as they took advantage of his title because his famed mother and father as well as being quite popular himself.

If it weren't for this sudden filming he was uninformed about, he would be with Jaemin and Haechan, Jaemin's friend he met once at the mayor's party.. and after. Jisung had also been texting him since that morning, he didn't know why.

His father arranged his schedule for him without notifying him at all. His mother wasn't any better; giving his number to various actresses in hopes of him getting a girlfriend soon. Of course, he never responded to any of them.

He looked at the luxury leather shoes he wore in the rain as Seolhee sat beside him with the umbrella over his head looking at him intently. He turned to her solemnly.

She smelled of raspberries. He didn't like the taste of raspberries, nor would he like the taste of this one. 

She said something, he blocked out the sound of her voice though he knew what her line was.

He said his and was cut off by her pressing her lips onto his.. but not quite. His hand blocked her face from his.

"CUT!"  
"Thank God," he muttered.

"MARK, YOU LITTLE RASCAL!"

The "rain" stopped and his father stormed towards him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!"  
"Dad, she was gonna kiss me.."  
"So? Let her! It's only a little peck!" His mother interefered.

"Look here, Mark. She isn't going to kiss you. The camera is changing the angle anyway during the scene. You've done this before."  
"I know her, dad."  
"She is a professional. Let her do her job and you do yours."

He huffed. 

"Let's take a break, everyone!" The director called.

Seolhee had a silver velvet robe over he shoulders and was untied around the waist over her dress-suit and the fake spectacles were on her head. She was holding two hot drinks.

She stretched her hand out with the intention of giving the drink to Mark.

"Look, it's gonna be a long night if you're not gonna act properly and do your job so have a coffee," she snarled.

She had the audacity to patronize her when his father was literally funding the whole project for him to film with Mark.

"I'm sure you've already heard of me. I'm Korea's fairy, Park Seolhee, but you can call me, Seol! Not everyone can call me Seol, you know? You should be honoured," she smirked.

"I'm Mark Lee. You can call me Mark," he said monotonously. 

"Can I call you by a nickname not everyone calls you?"  
"I'm not sure 'Mark' can get any shorter," he chuckled.

She snarled again.

"Don't try to be smart with me," she took a sip of her drink, "I'm sure you are curious of Korea's fairy! Ask me any questions you have about me!"

She was so full of herself.

"You know what? I do have a question. When is your birthday?"  
"October 29."

"Typical fucking scorpios," he thought.

Mark peeked at the coffee and saw that it was black from the little drinking opening and winced. He prefered coffee with creamer.

"I'm just gonna go and freshen up," he said not wanting to be rude since he wanted to add creamer to the coffee she gave him.

"I'll see you in a bit. Surely after the filming, the number your mother gave me won't be left abandoned," she winked at him as he left to the back room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He didn't even want the coffee anymore.

He just wanted to leave forever.

Mark pulled his phone out of his coat that was hanging on his make-up seat. He sighed.

"Jaemin," he looked at himself in the mirror, "pick me up. Now."


	9. The Afterparty

The party was in distress. The mayor's son had gone missing. The group of them weren't so worried since his whereabouts were expected.

"Donghyuck! Did he pick up?" Mark whispered while lowering his head.  
Donghyuck nodded reassuringly while he was on the phone with Jeno. 

Jaemin, Chenle, Mark and Heejin looked at him immensely, awaiting for a reply.

Donghyuck put down the phone and sighed, "He's at the amusement park."

"I called it!" Mark giggled softly.  
"This isn't a good thing Mark," Heejin huffed, "the whole party is ruined because of his absence."

Donghyuck's parents pulled Donghyuck away from the group.

"We came here to meet the mayor and his family. It doesn't seem like they're present so we are taking off first; we have no purpose here anymore. If you'd like to stay with your friends a little longer, you can."

He smiled and hugged his mother, wishing them a farewell.

Jaemin scoffed, "I was anticipating to meet Jeno tonight. Renjun said he was quite carefree when they first met."

"Renjun? You keep in contact with him? I haven't heard from him in years," Chenle enquired.

"I heard renjun has this mental illne-" Mark whispered.  
"His parents are just.." Jaemin paused to look around, "stupid."

"Why did you have to whisper such a mediocre insult?"   
"The new presidents are here too. Renjun's sister and brother are over there are the buffet table."

The two presidents were fondling over the fruits and the chocolate fountain that stood at the centre of the dessert table. Not all of them knew Renjun quite well. Only Jaemin kept close to him.

Jaemin glanced at his watch and hissed, "It was nice seeing all my friends finally congregated into one big friend group but I have to go; Renjun's parents are calling."

They didn't question Jaemin's unexpected good deeds or even mysterious ones. They never had a clear explanation so asking would be completely redundant.

Jaemin left giving each of them a big bear hug and gave his traditional Jaemin smooch to Heejin on the cheek.

Heejin's parents signalled for their departure as well not long after and so did Chenle's parents that had another party to attend to.

That left Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck continued to eat whatever mini matcha cheescakes were left while Mark watched the time pass by in the stars.

Donghyuck had finished the second to the last matcha cheescake and wanted to at least give the last one to Mark who had been staring out the grand, massive french-door window for the past half an hour.

"Cheescake?" Donghyuck held the cake neatly in between a napkin. Mark had been caught off guars and had beeb startled by the sudden offer.

He grinned, "Thank you."  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Just the stars," Mark was fully entranced by the speckles of dying light in the ivory black sky. He traced his finger through all the different alignments he could recognise with a face of immense awe.

"Hey, when's your birthday?"  
"June 6. Why?"  
"Oh! A gemi-"  
"Don't even finish that."

Donghyuck had his hand over Mark's mouth. Mark's face heated up while the cold, thin air brushed past his now peachy ears. Donghyuck's fingers slowly unravelled from his jaw and he put his hand to his mouth and whispered.

"Zip it or I'll throw you off this balcony right now."  
Mark nodded.  
"So you're one of those people? Those ignorant to my work and makes it a social norm for a teenage girl to believe that her alignment of the stars and the sun and the moon at a given date would even effect or display her personality."

"I've spent years trying to discover new star alignments, thinking that's what all of you were doing. Taking interest in the most famous of constellations. But no, determining your peraonality through this social standard has been normalised for you people."

Mark felt like he was being interrogated in a soundproof room with everyone watching him through a one-way mirror. Donghyuck patted his back.

"Star signs and hororscopes are jack shit and don't make wack sense. I heard Leos tend to look quite.. how do you say this... ugly. But you don't look so bad yourself Mark Lee."

Donghyuck left the balcony leaving Mark still pressed against the sill, eyes-widened with both his feet closed together. It hadn't struck him yet that Donghyuck was an astronomer.

He was still overwhelmed by his sudden appearance around Mark.

It was almost 10 o'clock and a car had pulled up in front to pick up Donghyuck. Mark was still at the balcony with the last of the watermelon jelly cakes. He saw Donghyuck scurrying from the main entrance on the garden to the glossy, black car waiting for him.

Once Donghyuck got in, Mark never forgot abot him and has never seen him since.


	10. The News

Mark was hiding in his make-up room. The staff knew not to hurry him or disturb him when his room was locked. He wasn't doinf anything important then, just hiding and buying Jaemin enough time to reach the filming site.

His father had been ringing up his phone from  right outside. The windows of the waiting room was big enough for him to climb out and there wasn't much security outside.

He changed out of his wet, green t-shirt into a black one. He was shaking his right leg over his left one frantically while waiting for Jaemin, unsure if he can even get into the filming site.

And there he saw it, a burgundy car with the bright, cotton candy-haired boy waiting in it. Mark urgently grabbed his bag from his seat and stuffed his phone into the front pocket of his hoodie.

His father rang him up again but he ignored the vibration of his phone and opened the window slowly. It creaked quite loudly but Mark only moved it so much that the creaks wouldn't be heard by people outside.

Mark dangled his right leg out of the window first before proceeding to lift his left leg. He felt his right foot around for the ground and when he did he slowly carried his left leg over. There was security at the entrance to the building where all the waiting rooms were in and Mark went from behind the building to the exit. 

Jaemin saw Mark and started the car as he carefully sneaked over and past the fence.

Mark got in the back seat of the car, expecting Donghyuck to be at the front. He closed the car door behind him and the seat was empty.

"Wh- Why are you sitting at the back?"  
"Isn't Donghyuck supposed to be here?"  
"Oh. He said he'd be late so I'm off to pick him up now," he smiled.

His father was still calling him.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?"  
"No."  
"Didn't you already finish filming?"  
"No..."  
"Then? What are you doing? Running away?"

He didn't know what he was doing. It was just an act on impulse. Was it a runaway? He just wanted to avoid his parents' orders but not this.

"There was a girl. She was trying to kiss me," he shivered.  
"Oh," he smirked, "Who?"

Jaemin finally began to drive to Donghyuck's place.

"Park Seolhee."  
"PARK SEOLHEE!" Jaemin exclaimed, "I get lawsuits from tons of actors about her but I wasn't aloud to work on them because the entertainment said it's be bad for her image."

Mark scoffed. Stupid.

This time, his mother was calling him. He still rather not pick up.

Jaemin had his phone connected to his car's radio and was playing some classical music. Mark knew Jaemin only listened to classical to clear up his mind.

"Jaemin, you wanna talk?"  
"Wh-why do you ask?"

Exactly, Jaemin always listened but never talked because in many cases, his feelings were out of the question.

Jaemin was built to be a prosecutor. He listens to everyone's problems and never babbles because he is just that lawful. Bur he'd never talk about himself.

"Jaemin, come on."

He didn't expect Jaemin to open up because he had never over their 5 year friendship.

"Well," Jaemin mumbled, "My parents have been bribing me to quit my job as a prosecutor and become a lawyer at their lawfirm."

Mark stayed quiet to let him ramble on.

"I love my job for the government. I think it does a lot more good for the world than working for my parents. It's not like I hate them but they've stared emailing my boss to just fire me but I told him to ignore the emails."

Jaemin reached a stoplight and turned around to look at Mark.

"What should I do?" he consulted Mark who was a year older than him.

He had an idea. It was a bad idea. It was a bad idea that would bring good to them. It was still, a bad idea.

"Run away with me."  
"What?"  
"M-maybe! To clear your mind? We could be free and be independant!"

The light turned green but Jaemin didn't proceed. Horns honked and cars drove past them with grown men shouting vulgarities that were ignored by the two.

"Just the two of us?" Mark asked.  
"There are others."

They finally pulled up at Donghyuck's place where they see him crying on his porch. When Jaemin honked his car, Donghyuck stood up and ran to the back seat where he stumbled into Mark.

He didn't care though. Donghyuck was pressed against Mark, whose face was now heating up. 

Donghyuck's face was red, his eyes were teary and puffed up. He couldn't speak or catch his breath. He had a bag with him as well.

"Hyu-"  
"DRIVE! J-JUST DRIVE!"

Jaemin stepped on the gas instantly at his panicked screams.

Mark had his right arm behind Donghyuck's back and he didn't exactly know how to comfort him.

Donghyuck breathed in, "My... My parents." The word Jaemin was waiting to hear, "they want me to get married."

Jaemin and Mark gasped and the car stopped.

"T-to who?" Jaemin asked.

Donghyuck leaned on Mark's shoulder.

"Kang Heejin."


	11. The First Story

It was 7pm and Donghyuck had just woken up. He had been pacing back and forth waiting for the sun to set in his lab while he clasped the mug of coffee in his hands.

He pushed up the bridge of his glasses which had slipped down to the end of his nose and yawned. He took another sip of coffee while peeking out the window.

He hadn't washed in days. He was going to meet Jaemin later the next morning but with a job that required you to work all night, it wouldn't be so great.

Supposedly Mark was to come, he wasn't sure. After the party, it would be too embarassing. He though of it as a one time meet-up and never again but how could that be in the small land of prestigious companies in Seoul.

It was deas quiet in the lab where he worked alone. For the head astronomer in the University his parents founded, he surprisingly prefered it if people were with him.

Rushing around trying to get things done, getting each other coffee, smelling the stench of unwashed clothes for a whole week; it made him feel like he was surrounded by his own.

But he had intimidated many younger scientists and many older scientists thought he was too priveleged. Though, the younger ones were usually interns. He was the youngest scientist in the University.

And there they were, the stars; his pride and joy. All he had waited for for the past 2 hours or so. He rushed to look through the large window that covered his ceiling. He could see all the stars, the constellations, everything.

He couldn't wait to start again.

But there was a soft knock at his lab door which then opened at the scan of the key card. It was his mother.

"Not now.." he thought, not wanting to be rude.

"Donghyuck, your father and I," she paused and breathed in deeply, "your father and I have something of great importance to discuss with you now."

"Can it wai-"  
"It can't wait."

He followed his mother to his father's office in the University where he had sat loosely on his leather armchair. He groaned.

"Well," his father adjusted himself up the chair, "Donghyuck, you know the University is yet to expand it's biological team. Our facilities are low and would need more help in that area."

"I have no care for the biology team."

His father huffed.

"It isn't about you. It benefits the University. Your astronomy lab has been greatly renovated as we put you as our first priority but now we hope to expand the biology team."

Donghyuck nodded along.

"We have found someone who could help us. The Kangs. We met them at the party a few years back and had a discussion then. We would like to implement our idea now."

"And that is?"

"For you and their daughter, Heejin, to get married."

He stood up swiftly from the armchair that it almost fell back. His mother had her arms around his shoulders to calm him down but his whole body was tense.

"Married?"

"We hope soon. We've set a date for the wedding and planning had started a few weeks back. The wedding should be in a month."

"H-how would this benefit them?"

"They have first access to any pharmaceutical medications that we produce."

"How does this benefit me? How does this benefit her? Does she even know?"

"Surely her parents have told he-"

"Obviously they didn't or she would be equally furious and would have told me!"

"Donghyuck.."

"NOT NOW, MA! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

He wiped off his mother's hand off his shoulder and left the room. His father shouted something but he couldn't hear it after the doors closed behind him. 

He started to run for the first time in 2 years. After he graduated, he made a promise to himself that he would never do any sort of strenuous physical activity ever again.

He ran to his lab which reeked of caffeine and packed whatever clothes were there. He had more at home but that was too far. Jaemin had texted him they were arriving soon.

He ran out with the small duffle bag he had while he wore a black sweatshirt and hat with whatever pants he was wearing before.

He waited outside of the University until Jaemin arrived...

with Mark Lee sitting right behind. It was him.

He was here.


	12. The Other Story

Heejin was unsure whether she should stay with Jisung or not. Other doctors or nurses called for her but every time she stood up, Jisung would clutch onto her wrist which then forced her to sit down. 

Jisung was scared to be alone though he was going to be for a long time as long as he kept running with Heejin. He was either with Ms Choi or Chenle which neither of them were present. 

Heejin's phone vibrated in her pocket. She ignored it the first time, not wanting to leave Jisung alone. It vibrated a second time but she still did not check.

When it vibrated the third time, she pulled it out slowly to see who had called her and it was her father.

She picked it up with her left hand which was free from Jisung's grasp.

"Yeah?"

Jisung watches her talk but couldn't hear her father speak.

"Now? Now isn't a good time."

Her eyebrows furrows.

"You rush me to the hospital and now you want me to rush back?"

She bit her lips.

"Fine. But this better be important."

She ended the call and looked sympthetically to Jisung who was pouting.

"I'm sorry. I have to go but I'll be back.."

He slowly let her out of his grasp and she stood up from the seat. 

He was soon left alone outside the warden, stressed out of his mind.

Heejin saw the black car that sent her to hospital waiting for her to take her back. Her family lived in the penthouse of a luxurious condominium, dead-center of the city.

The back seat of the car was filled with sweets this time, not like when she was sent. She filled the pockets of her coat and pants with the sweets.

The right door to her parents' office was wide open for her as someone escorted her in. Her father was sitting in his office chair while her mother sat on an armchair at the centre of the room.

"Tea?" her mother asked.

She nodded and sat down across from her mother while her father stood up.

"Dear, you know we care about the hospital very much and it's growth as well. Surely you do too?"

She didn't answer because she sincerely didn't care at all.

"Alright, but we must do the best to make sure the hospital has it's greatest supply of medications."

Her mother spoke up, "Do you know Lee Donghyuck? We met his parents at the party a fews years back and you spome with him too?"

"Yes," she didn't know what was going on.

"Well, Donghyuck's parents are the presidents of a University and hopes to specialise in their biological area to help us increase pharmaceutical stock and in exchange we help in terms of equipment."

"Money?"

"Oh no. We've decided a way to implement this exchange with no money involved."

Heejin was stumped. What other way was there?

Her father spoke, "You will marrying Donghyuck."

She spilled her tea on the table.

"You... you have to be.. be joking?!"

"Dear, calm do-" 

"No!" she swiped her mother's hands from her shoulder. She was speechless, she couldn't talk back to them. 

She pushed the guards in her way and stormed off. Her father asked the guards to run after her when she closed the lift doors.

She was still in heels. She took them off and feeled for the blisters at the back of her heel. She had no choice.

She had clothes at Jaemin's place, of course, he bought then for her since she can't pick clothes for herself.

Lee Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.

Perhaps he knew and obviously, he wouldn't be so happy either. Maybe Jaemin knew, she should call Jaemin.

She tugged her phone out of her pocket and ran barefoot.

To where?

She didn't know.

Jaemin, pick me up at the coffee shop across from the Mayor's house.


	13. The First

It was another casual day in the Lee household. His father rummaging through his room for clues to where he had gone while he peeked through the small window of his room from outside on the steep ledge of the roof.

He had snuck out again but at this point it was quite expected of him. Sneaking around and running away was his specialty but he ought to come back. But just what if. What if?

What if one day he didn't come back?

Obviously none of the guards, his father or his mother had thought of this and at the end if the day they had gotten used to his spectacular entrances through whatever opening of the house.

He never actually thought of running away completely since he enjoyed his rebellion, or the cause of it. His father only got annoyed when Jeno would sneak out on days of importance. Today specifically was another party that Jeno could care less about.

Sure, his father's image was important as the mayor but he didn't want to be a part of any of it. He often enjoyed visiting the theme park by the beach but never rode anything. It'd be weirder if he rode them alone than ride them at all.

Today, he didn't plan on going to the theme park. In fact, it was bigger. His father had announce the previous night that he would soon be taking over office as he had been growing old. Jeno, in front of hundreds of people, threw a great fit, obviously not caring for his or his father's image.

He had his bags packed and kept on the roof of the house by the chimney opening. He slowly descended the roof with the duffle bag, making sure he was as discreet as possible. A few guards had saw him but given the amount of times he had easily run away from the middle-aged men, they left him be, expecting his return.

But not today. Not anymore.

He needed to get somewhere less obvious and he hoped perhaps Haechan or Mark would respond to his texts. He hadn't seen them in quite a while but it wasn't their fault he wandered to places off the grid almost every day.

He first went to the coffee shop to look less suspicious with the chunky duffle bag he carried over his shoulder. The coffee shop waa right opposite their main gate wherr the guard let him pass.

Cars streamed in the main gate since there was yet another press conference that afternoon. 

'Tsk, annoying..." he scoffed at the whole idea of his life being documented at every move. He hated it. He hated all of it.

He scanned the coffee shop for any familiar faces; there werent any - good. No one recognised him either since he never exposed himself to the media. He skipped interviews, ditched press conferences and flee from formal business dinners.

He ordered a hot caramel latté and sat at a small, two-seater, round table. The chair creaked when he sat and he began to profusely tap his foot, not according to a specific rhythm.

All the tables were full except for one right dead-center. It was a small, round table just for 2 or if you squeezed, four. The tabled had left over muffin holders with crumbs and wooden stirrirs with still bubbling foam at the tip of them. All of which were on a tray.

He brought the tray to where it should've been returned but as soon as he went back to his table, there was a girl seated at one of the tables. She was getting a few stares and dug her face into her palms. She was in a black pencil dress and Jeno noticed her feet were bare.

Jeno's name was called from the counter to collect his drink. And that's when he saw it; her face. It was Kang Heejin. He met her briefly at the party a few years back where he also managed to run off.

He and Heejin had a short chat about her hospital and how she wasn't much looking forward to taking over. She showed pictures of her various paintings on her phone, many of which were of Jaemin.

Soon after that, he excused himself to the toilet where he climbed through the small window and off to the theme park.

He sat down across her, sliding the drink across the small table whispering, "Fancy seeing you here."


	14. The Plan

Jeno sat right across from Heejin and the coffee fogged her glasses quickly. She didn't like coffee and honestly prefered tea but it was a kind gesture so she accepted it.

She slowly looked up to see Jeno, hair ruffled and wearing black head to toe. He had his everyday heavy-bridge glasses on as well.

"It's been a long time Mr. Lee,"  
"Okay, no. Don't call me that ever."

She laughed, rubbed her feet together and stood up with the coffee in her hands.

"You see.. I'm running away."  
"What a perfect day! May I join y-"  
"You're running away?"

The two of them walked outside of the café and she impatiently glanced at her phone.

"Jaemin is arriving any minute now but I'm scared my dad's guards will catch md out here."  
"You're wearing the most obvious outfit. Here," he took of his black sweatshirt and was wearing a white tee underneath.

"Take it. You'll hide better," the sweatshirt was more than oversized and completelt hid her pencil dress.

Right then, on the corner of Jeno's eyes was a guard to his right. Heejin was yet to realise the trouble she was in. He acted quickly and pressed her to the brick wall of the café. Some of the coffee spilled out from the cup but Heejin was too distracted with Jeno's sudden movement.

She gazed into Jeno's eyes which were looking somewhere else. Their noses were barely touching and their lips only centimeters apart. Once Heejin noticed the passing guard, she had the reason to Jeno's tease.

Once he left, so did Jeno's grip on her waist. A black car pulled up in front of the café and Heejin was still fidgeting from the situation. Jeno was an uninvited guest to the runaway party.

"Mark? Hyuck?" Heejin questioned as she opened the back door.

"Jeno?!" Mark and Donghyuck's tone matched and scanned Jeno head to toe. Jaemin didn't know what Jeno looked like until then.

Jeno stood awkwardly questioning where he should sit in the 5-seater car. Jaemin tapped the front seat and looked up af Jeno from the driver's seat. Jeno's knees crunched up and Jaemin just stared at him.

"I was hoping to see you at the party but you seemed to have disappeared that night."  
"You just came late."  
"I came late for a good reason."

"Jaemin, just drive," Heejin kicked the driver's seat.

"This is gonna be hard. Jisung's coming too! Where will he si-"  
"Park Jisung? The pussy of the century is running away? I don't believe you!" Mark retorted.

"Renjun! How about Renjun?" Jaemin exclaimed.  
"Him? Huang? The crazy one..." Donghyuck scoffed.  
"He isn't crazy. He's just,,, misunderstood, that's all."

"I see why Renjun would be sick of life. I don't understand why stupid Park Jisung would like to run away. He's being spoonfed that president role and has nothing to show for it. I work my ass off and get married to her against my own will! No offense." Donghyuck blabbered.

"Not taken, because I agree. What the hell, dude! I ask to be an artist and I do what my parents' what and my reward? Arranged marriage? Blasphemy!" Heejin facepalmed.

"Being forced to act in something stupid and obviously leading to failure is just as painful. Whatever stupid movie that was I was hired for, I got harrassed by some girl who thinks she is the shit of the shit," Mark scoffed.

"Hey! I'm being spoonfed that dumb president role and I'm 20! I don't even want that role. I'm finally doing something I enjoy and my parents just have to come in and pressure me to leading the company that is clearly under my job level currently. I refuse to be downgraded and insulted like that," Jaemin stepped harder onto the gas.

"Having a consistent image is such a headache. I'm the mayor's only child and now I have to live up to these ridiculous expectations. Serve the people? Replace my father? No! It's crazy! It's nonsense! Every little thing I do goes up in the news. I have zero privacy and being the mayor's son is more suffocating than death itself," Jeno mumbled incoherently. Jaemin was the only one who heard.

The car was silent for a few minutes before Jeno turned to look at them all and spoke, "I know we barely know each other but..

let's get out of here."


End file.
